musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Lady Antebellum
Lady Antebellum est un groupe de musique country et pop américain, formé en 2006. Actuellement, ils sont trois membres. Formation right|220pxEn 2006 à Nashville, Charles Kelley, Dave Haywood et Hillary Scott forment le groupe Lady Antebellum. C'est Charles, qui part s'installer à Nashville en 2005 pour débuter sa carrière solo qui sera le fondateur du groupe. Il demande à son ami d'enfance Dave Haywood de le rejoindre en 2006 pour écrire ensemble. Charles prend peu de temps arpès contact avec Hilary découverte grâce à sa page Myspace. En 2007 le groupe signe chez Capitol Records. Contact *Leur site officiel : ladyantebellum.com *Leur compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/ladyantebellum *Leur compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/ladyantebellum/ *Leur compte Youtube-Vevo : http://www.youtube.com/user/LadyAntebellumVEVO Membres Discographie 'Lady Antebellum (2008)' right|200px Lady Antebellum est le premier album studio du groupe, sorti le 15 avril 2008. Il a atteint la première place du Billboard Top Country Albums et la quatrième du Billboard Top 200. L'album a reçu une nomination pour l'album de l'année en 2010.Il a été certifié disque de platine au Canada et double disque de platine aux États-Unis. #Love Don't Live Here #Lookin' for a Good Time #All We'd Ever Need #Long Gone #I Run to You #Love's Lookin' Good on You #Home Is Where the Heart Is #Things People Say #Slow Down Sister #Can't Take My Eyes Off You #One Day You Will 'Need You Now (2010)' right|200px Need You Now 'est le deuxième album studio du groupe, sorti le 26 janiver 2010. L'album a atteint la première place du Billboard Top 200 avec 481.000 exemplaires vendus la première semaine. Il a été certifié triple disque de platine et a gagné le Grammy Award du meilleur album country de l'année 2010. Le single ''Need You Now a gagné lui 4 awards, dont ceux de la chanson et de l'enregistrement de l'année. #Need You Now #Kond of Love #American Honey #Hello World #Perfect Day #Love This Pain #When You Got a Good Thing #Stars Tonight #If I Knew Then #Something 'Bout a Woman #Ready to Love Again '''Own The Night (2011) right|200px Own The Night est le troisième album studio du groupe, sorti le 13 septembre 2011. Il a atteint la première place du Billboard 200, avec 347.000 exemplaires vendus la première semaine. L'album a atteint aussi la tête des charts canadiens, avec 21.000 exemplaires lors de sa première semaine d'exploitation. Il a gagné le Grammy Awards du meilleur album country en 2011. Il a été certifié disque de platine au Canada et aux États-Unis. #We Owned the Night #Just a Kiss #Dancin' Away with My Heart #Friday Night #When You Were Mine #Cold as Stone #Singing Me Home #Wanted You More #As You Turn Away #Love I've Found in You #Somewhere Love Remains #Heart of the World 'On This Winter's Night (2012)' right|200px On This Winter's Night est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sorti le 22 octobre 2012. Il a été certifié le 14 décembre 2012, disque d'or avec plus de 500.000 exemplaires vendus. L'album se compose essentiellement de reprises de chants traditionnels. #A Holly Jolly Christmas #Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) #All I Want for Christmas is You #I'll Be Home for Christmas #This Christmas #The First Noel #On This Winter's Night #Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas #Silent Night (Lord of My Life) #Blue Christmas #Silver Bells 'Golden (2013)' right|200pxGolden est le 5ème album du groupe, sorti le 7 mai 2013. Le premier single Downtown est sorti le 22 janvier 2013 et est arrivé numéro 2 au US Country Chart. Le second single Goodbye Town est sorti le 13 mai 2013. |width=50% valign="top"| |} '747 (2014)' right|200pxLe groupe a annoncé via Twitter que l'album sortirai le 30 septembre 2014. Bartender qui est sorti le 14 mai 2014 est le premier single de l'album. Récompenses 2008 *Academy of Country Music: Meilleur nouveau duo ou groupe. *Country Music Association Awards: Meilleurs nouveaux artistes de l'année. 2009 *Country Music Association Awards: Single de l'année pour I Run to You. *Country Music Association Awards: Groupe de l'année. 2010 *Grammy Awards: Meilleure performance de groupe pour I Run to You. *Academy of Country Music: Groupe de l'année. *Academy of Country Music: Single de l'année pour Need You Now. *Academy of Country Music: Chanson de l'année pour Need You Now. *CMT Music Awards: Meilleur clip vidéo d'un groupe pour Need You Now. *Teen Choice Awards: Groupe Country. *Teen Choice Awards: Chanson country pour Need You Now. *Country Music Association Awards: Groupe de l'année. *Country Music Association Awards: Single de l'année pour Need You Now. *American Music Awards: Groupe ou duo country. *American Country Awards: Groupe de l'année. *American Country Awards: Single de l'année pour Need You Now. *American Country Awards: Meilleur single d'un groupe pour Need You Now. *American Country Awards: Meilleur clip vidéo d'un groupe pour Need You Now. *Billboard Music Awards: Meilleure chanson country pour Need You Now. 2011 *Grammy Awards: Meilleur album country pour Need You Now. *Grammy Awards: Enregistrement de l'année pour Need You Now. *Grammy Awards: Meilleure performance country d'un duo ou un groupe pour Need You Now. *Grammy Awards: Meilleure chanson country pour Need You Now. *CMT Music Awards: Clip vidéo de l'année pour Hello World. *Teen Choice Awards: Groupe Country. *Academy of Country Music Awards: Meilleur Groupe. *Academy of Country Music Awards: Album de l'année pour Need You Now. *Country Music Association Awards: Groupe de l'année. *American Music Awards: Groupe ou duo country. *American Country Awards: Duo ou groupe de l'année. 2012 *Grammy Awards: Meilleur album Country pour Own the Night. *British Country Music Awards: Chanson internationale de l'année pour We Owned the Night. *Academy of Country Music Awards: Groupe de l'année. *Billboard Music Awards: Meilleur artiste country. *CMT Music Awards: Vidéo de l'année pour We Owned the Night. *Teen Choice Awards: Groupe country. *Canadian Country Music Award Meilleur album international vendu pour Own the Night. *American Music Awards: Groupe ou duo country. *American Country Awards: Single d'un groupe ou dui pour We Owned the Night. *CMA: International Artist Achievement Award. *Billboard Touring Awards: Breakthrough Award. 2013 *Academy of Country Music Awards: Jim Reeves International Award *CMT Music Awards: Clip vidéo de l'année pour Downtown Galerie Antebellum CMA.jpg|CMA Awards Antebellum 6.jpg|Grammy Awards 2011 Antebellum 2.jpg Antebellum.jpg Antebellum 3.jpg Antebellum 4.png Antebellum 5.jpg Own The Night.jpg LA Compass.jpg|"Compass" LA Compass 2.jpg|"Compass" Vidéos clip Lady Antebellum thumb|left|270 px|I Run to You thumb|right|270 px|Love Don't Live Here thumb|left|270 px|Lookin' For A Good Time Need You Know thumb|left|270 px|Need You Now thumb|right|270 px|Hello World thumb|left|270 px|Our Kind Of Love thumb|right|270 px|American Honey Own The Night thumb|left|270 px|Just a Kiss thumb|right|270 px|Dancin' Away With My Heart thumb|left|270 px|Wanted You More On This Winter's Night thumb|left|270 px|A Holly Jolly Christmas thumb|right|270 px|Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Golden thumb|left|270 px|Downtown thumb|right|270 px|Goodbye Town thumb|left|270 px|Compass 747 thumb|left|270 px|Bartender Autre collaboration thumb|left|270 px|Out of Goodbyes ft. Maroon 5 Performance en "live" thumb|left|270 px|Just a Kiss - Letterman thumb|right|270 px|Need You Now thumb|left|270 px|Wanted You More - America's Got Talent 2012 thumb|right|270 px|Hello World - CMA Awards 2010 thumb|left|270 px|Compass - The Ellen Show Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens